This invention relates generally to the use of continuous form paper, and, more particularly, to a means for splicing separated continuous form paper permitting reuse in tractor feed printing devices.
The computer and related technology industries have provided consumers with printing devices capable of printing speeds unheard of a decade earlier. Printing speeds for tractor feed dot matrix printers went from a previously consumer accepted rate of 100 characters per second (100 cps) to current printing rates exceeding 1,000 cps and custom printers double that speed. However, while printing devices reach faster print rates the type of paper used is substantially the same as the paper used on slower speed printers.
The adroitness of dot matrix printers to print at high speeds requires the paper to be fed continuously. In many situations a break in a continuous flow of paper cannot be tolerated. Continuous preprinted paper forms such as bank drafts, checks, sales agreements, invoices, purchase orders, and the like require continuity to maintain normal business operations. For example, a computer program capable of check printing & accounting requires a continuous feed of check forms in sequential order. If preprinted checks are accidentally separated before the printing process, the check splicing must be accomplished to maintain the accounting program's integrity.
This continuous computer paper, hereinafter referred to as "forms", is fed into the printer by use of a tractor mechanism employing pins that fit into pin holes placed along the border of the forms to be printed upon. Paper manufacturers design these forms to conform to conventional paper items, e.g. 81/2".times.11" sized paper, by providing perforations across the width of the forms that, when separated, assimilates the conventional finished product that consumers are familiar with.
Form manufacturers use perforations to allow ease of individual form separation. The workmanship of the perforation joint is critical for tractor rotation speed places a tremendous strain on the perforation. Continuous forms that are stored by folding the forms onto themselves, create weak areas which may separate before use. This premature separation, or even a partial separation, defeats the primary objective of continuous forms and high speed printing devices.
Currently, one method of rejoining separated forms is by taping the forms together. Use of tape may remedy the situation but tape is difficult to apply and usually results in a mismatch of critical tractor pin hole spacing or in failure to provide sufficient strength to the pin hole area. Unless forms are spliced correctly the forms will not feed correctly increasing the probability of paper jamming and printer damage. Another method for feeding separated forms are forms leaders, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,517 issued Oct. 8, 1985 to Olson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,484 issued Jul. 26, 1984 to Richter, however, form leaders do not provide a means for continuous form feeding.
While efforts have been made toward resolving these problems, no satisfactory solution has heretofore been provided. My invention is specifically designed to overcome the aforementioned problems by means of a splice allowing form reuse. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of these problems that the present invention is directed.